Split Personality Railgun
by dhart868
Summary: Mikoto has more then one Personality.


Prologue-The Past

Mikoto Age 6

This where it started I was a level 3 esper my Daddy got into gambling and got major debts with the dark side of Academy City he divorced my Mommy and left us in his debt. Mikoto said

Kill him. ? said

What I can`t kill someone. Mikoto said

Then we will kill your mom so is it him or your mom. ? said

What do I do if I don`t kill him Mommy will die but I can`t kill him but I have to so Mommy can live what do I do. Mikoto said

You got 30 seconds. ? said

20…..10…9…8. ? said

Noooo. Mikoto said pulling the trigger.

And that is how my personality spilt there is the selfless childish friendly heroic sane half who will help for a good cause and there is the selfish grownup cold ruffles sadistic half that will kill gust for fun and then there is me I am the middle childish/grownup friendly/sadistic reasonable and will show mercy. Mikoto Middle said

That was fun who do I kill next huh huh. Mikoto sadistic said

2 years later Mikoto age 8

Come on how many more do I have to kill to reach level 5? Mikoto sadistic said

1,000 more. ? said

Can we finish this tomorrow? Mikoto sadistic said

Yes here is a list of some child error facility to destroy remember no survivors. ? said

Ok. Mikoto sadistic said

The next day

Let`s finish this so I can be the 3rd level 5 up there with Accelerator-Sama and Dark Matter-Tama. Mikoto Sadistic said

At the time Accelerator and Dark Matter were the only two level 5`s I was known as the strongest level 4 Railgun. Mikoto Middle said

A few hours later.

Now it is time for your system scan tomorrow. ? said

The next day

You are now a level 5. Scanner said

The next week

We are here to announce that Mikoto Misaka the Railgun is now the 3rd strongest level 5. Board member said

2 years later.

You are now out of debt you can see your mom aging. ? said

I can. Mikoto sadistic said

And this is when they switched. Mikoto Middle said

Mommy I done terrible stuff how will I live with the guilt. Mikoto childish said

The next week I was diagnosed with split personalities. Mikoto Middle said

4 years later present Mikoto age 14

The sadistic half was released during the project level 6 shift she was also mad that they didn`t have their own for her. Mikoto Middle said

And it has been a month since then. Mikoto middle said

There you are Third-rate I saw what you did in the past mass murder of skill out and child errors and clones and yet you are so childish hypocrite and you tried to stop me. Accelerator said

You wouldn`t understand Accelerator-Sama. Mikoto childish said

Huh what does she mean? Accelerator thought

Bye Third-rate. Accelerator said

Hey Ahio I am doing a background check on Third-rate. Accelerator said

Let`s see I still have clearance let`s see Mikoto Misaka at the age of 6 her dad left her and her mom in debt in the dark side at first she couldn't kill but they used her mom to push and after kill kill she didn`t care who even child errors she reached level 5 at 8 and when 10 she got her mother back and broke down. Accelerator said

A few hours later.

Dr. Heaven Canceller can I see Third-rates medical records. Accelerator said

Why? Dr. Heaven said

I read her background. Accelerator said

Fine. Dr. Heaven said

Mikoto Misaka age 14 sex female blah blah blah here has split personalities one childish and one sadistic for some reason they call Accelerator-Sama and all the other level 5`s-Tama so this is why. Accelerator said

I need to find Third-rate. Accelerator said

Her dorm. Accelerator said

A few minutes later

Hey do you know where Third-rate is. Accelerator said

Do you mean Misaka why not me I am the 5th ranked level 5 Mental Out? Shokaku said

No Fifth-rate. Accelerator said

Where is Third-rate? Accelerator said

Her room is that way. Shokaku said

Thanks Fifth-rate. Accelerator said

Uh Third-rate. Accelerator said

Accelerator-Sama why are you here? Mikoto childish said

I am here to say sorry for what I said and Fifth-rate showed me to your room. Accelerator said

Mental Out-Tama. Mikoto childish said

Yes her I also know about your condition that`s why I am sorry. Accelerator said

Accelerator-Sama apology accepted I could never hold a gourde against you. Mikoto childish said

You should go before Konkuro gets here. Mikoto childish said

Ok bye Third-rate. Accelerator said

Bye Accelerator-Sama. Mikoto childish said

Later that night

Oh Accelerator I know about Railgun`s condition don`t ever mention he dad she will go on a mindless rampage and kill anyone who is not her friends or family to her. Ahio said

Ok I won`t. Accelerator said

Is Onee-Sama daddy bad says Misaka Misaka. Last Order said

Yes he left her and her mom in debt. Ahio said

With Mikoto

Hey Sissy can you meet a friend of mine name Urhira. Konkuro said

Can I see if I can bring my friend? Mikoto childish said

Sure of course you can. Konkuro said


End file.
